Eternidad
by Sve
Summary: Entre el carmín buscaba y esperaba, ellos llegarían y su fin llegaría y el demonio no estaría más y nadie más estaría y nadie más lo dejarína y todo acabaría, todo. /CielxSebastian si son sádicos/ Horror/


**Eternidad.**

**Por Sve.**

Los gritos de fondo llenaron el aire, el vacío. En unos pocos minutos no quedaría más nadie en aquel lugar. No habría un mañana para ninguno de ellos ¿Lo merecían? ¿A quién le importaba? No a él.

Cuando saliera de la habitación, ya sin ningún sonido en el aire, se cruzaría los cadáveres, la mayoría podridos hacía mucho. Si se cruzaba con niños, hubieran estado peor solos, les había hecho más que un favor. Si alguno aún se movía, se agacharía y lo miraría morir lentamente. No le importaba.

Si alguien se acercaba, acabaría igual que todos aquellos y si no lo hacía, si no se acercaba, de todos modos su hora llegaría, aniquilando todo.

Era la parca de todo aquel que aún vivía. Era el que lo acababa todo. De ese modo nadie se interesaría, nadie vería, nadie sabría.

Terminó su té en el instante en que el último grito se apagaba, hora de dejar de pretender. Con la soledad a su lado recorrería la casa mirando cada cuerpo, cada herida y marca, observando, realmente viendo las expresiones de sus rostros antes de morir, ninguno de los semblantes jamás estaba marcado, de ese modo era más fácil entenderlos. Todos eran iguales. Todos tenían terror, todos y cada uno, niños y ancianos por igual, ricos y pobres, blancos y negros, todos temían morir ¿Tal vez sabían que sus almas eras del infierno? ¿Tal vez sabían que el momento finalmente los alcanzaría y siquiera sabían de que arrepentirse? Todos eran iguales, no le interesaban.

Los pocos que se movían no valían la pena, desesperanzados, entregados al abismo y arrepintiéndose al mismo tiempo. Los humanos eran patéticos.

Salió, caminó, recorrió, se acercó a un charco de sangre, se vio en el reflejo y siguió caminando, ninguno lo valía. Movió los cuerpos que estaban de cara al suelo para poder verlos bien ¡Que inútiles! Tan poderosos y tan débiles, tan simples, confiados e ilusos. Tan fáciles de matar. Morían tan fácil, tanto.

El demonio de cabezos azabache se acercó y habló en su oído, tranquilo, en su cuerpo ni una gota de sangre, a diferencia del suyo.

—Todavía no, un poco más— contestó, casi al aire, a su lado ya no había nadie. Siempre faltaba un poco más.

—Un día se acabarán y será eterno— la voz desde su espalda lo sorprendió, jamás lo asustaría, jamás lo preocuparía.

—No hay nada eterno, Sebastian.

Daba palabras de una lección, de la que nunca sería maestro.

Maldijo a la nada mientras seguía caminando, sangre, sangre y más sangre, fuera cual fuera el motivo de la muerte de cada unos de ellos, cualquiera hubiera asegurado la pérdida de sangre.

Las majestuosas alfombras impregnadas con el color y el aroma del carmín oscuro y espeso. El aire casi viciado, aunque ya no lo sentía. Le hubiera gustan, así era sólo muerte entre más muerte, la parca equivocada.

Estúpidos, todos eran estúpidos, incluso en su muerte. Nada interesaba.

Sintió el contacto en su mano izquierda, suave, realmente lo sentía, liviano hasta que las uñas se clavaron una por una en el interior de su muñeca y parte de la mano. Había dolor, lo sabía, pero no dolía ¡Que extraño! Las venas y los vasos de la zona destruidos, atravesados con un simple movimiento y no dolía, aunque sangraba mucho. Su propia sangre uniéndose al mar sobre el que sus pies flotaban, ensuciando aún más. No importaba.

—Yo creo que si, Joven Amo— y la sangre caía hasta que se detenía, como si no hubiera más y su brazo seguía destruido—, su dolor y la falta de él lo son.

—No hay eternidad— murmuró mientras arreglaba un poco su ropa.

Levantó la vista una vez más, esperando sin importarle.

—Un día ellos llegarán, y la eternidad acabará Sebastian, lo verás.

Tan rápido estaba todo terminado, tan rápido, tan fácil, ojala lo fuera para él.

Siguió su camino entre cuerpos, ya sin molestarse en observarlos, había visto todos uno por uno, eran repetidos. Dos familias enteras posiblemente.

Pasó sobre uno camino a la entrada principal y el silencio se perdía en si mismo y las lámparas lo iluminaban todo. Encontradas.

—Ellos vendrán y yo me iré— atravesó las puertas, enormes, hacia el campo, no había una calle cercana.

—Pero no se irá, ni ellos llegarán, porque en su eternidad no hay más lugar.

Siguieron caminando. El demonio lo obedecía y eso era eterno, pero incluso con un límite y su vida lo era y cuando ellos llegaran conocería el límite mismo. Miró la carne destruida de su brazo ¿se curaría?

—Los esperará hasta que lleguen ¿verdad? — parecía incluso divertido, seguro de la respuesta.

—Sí, por toda la eternidad.

**Fin.**

…**.**

_**Notas finales: **__Podría decir tanto sobre esta historia, pero eso le quitaría el sentido. Cuando la escribí en mi cuaderno, anoche, se acompañó de unas pocas palabras más un grito esperando, solamente quería escribir algo más, quería sentir esa libertad de nuevo, eso es eterno, como el drama._

_No pretendo que esto sea más que un one-shot o drabble oculto y oscuro, pero realmente hay una historia de fondo, que aunque sólo existe en mi mente, me gustaría que conocieran._

_Si alguien lee esto y deja un review o comentario por algún motivo ilógico, me gustaría realmente saber que piensan, quién espera a quién, por qué, qué es todo esto, creo que no es tan difícil, a decir verdad está tan hecho sobre la marcha que dudo que guarde secretos reales._

_Sepan que si algún día continúo esto, que en realidad no necesita continuación, no va a ser nada feliz, realmente creo que incluso, estoy por decir cualquier cosa, algún día lo van a entender y yo lo voy a poder explicar libremente y eso será simple felicidad._

_Creo que no hay nada más que decir sobre esto. Saben que las dudas siempre las pueden consultar conmigo._

_Muchas gracias por llegar hasta esta parte._

_Sve._

_**Mensaj**__**e extra a los lectores de Gloria; cambié el día de publicación, va a ser los viernes por cuestiones de tengo-muchas-cosas-que-hacer-y-sólo-escribo-de-noche.**_

_**Nada más.**_


End file.
